Project New Hope 2
by U.E.D
Summary: Wes and his two remaining freinds from the space station Crimson are back and they have with them four hundred kids that are just like them chnaged by the military. This is their stories on the battles that shaped their lives.


Planet Terra

"New Found Glory" had just arrived in the Systake system. The battle cruiser slowly moved towards Terra the only inhabitable planet besides for Morfor, the remaining ten planets were uninhabitable. The freshly cloned kids were slowly getting their cramped muscles moving. They had no memory of them dying instead how they got off the station was added in. So the kids were really brainwashed. The ending had been that two-drop ships had survived and managed to get off the station. The three of them were the only ones on a drop ship while Captain Henry and other survivors were on board as well. Captain along with the drop ship he was on was hit by two scourges. The three were the only survivors.

The battle cruiser went into a slow spin and made a soft landing on the on the hard tarmac of Mackdos starport. The view from space was as good as it was on the ground. The view was bleak. The planet was mainly desert but forests sprinkled the planet. The oxygen recycles that were located in the planets only city made the planet hospitable for humans. Other life forms were living in the jungle but the human's earlier attempt to study them had ended in disaster.

Admiral Butler followed by six bodyguards in box formation and Wes, Andrew, TJ made their way to one of the battlercrusiers hangers. They boarded a dropship and took off. "Where the heck are we going sir?" asked Tyler. "We are heading towards a top secret training facility. This facility is located underground and is the training ground for project NEW HOPE 2. We have recruited all the members for this new program. There is about two hundred kids recruited for this program. We have chosen you three to take command of these kids. They will not all be the same age as you though as their ages vary from 11 to 14". Said Admiral Butler. The dropship landed on the tarmac for a perfect landing. The boarding ramp slowly descended. Butler, Wes, Tyler, Andrew followed close behind by four of Butler's bodyguards walked off the ramp and made their way to a group of buildings that one would think was a small research outpost not a military installation. The stood in front of a collapsing building. Butler walked up to a keypad he punched in some numbers and stepped back. Nothing happened TJ thought that the Admiral typed the wrong code. Seconds later there was a large hiss and the building opened up, the building split into two and hatchway was seen. The marched onwards into the dark corridor. The building sealed its self-back immediately after the lights came on. Twenty minutes and eight security checkpoints later they had finally reached the training facility. The place was huge. To the right was an armory with Goliaths and siege tanks. Modified combat armor and gauss rifles lined two walls. In the middle behind one way bullet proof glass there was a training ground set up like a battlefield. Wes saw kids doing target practice. The three new commanders were lead though a pair of doors into a high ceiling hallway the lighting was very dim Wes assumed that it must be night cycle in this part of the facility. They went left right into a vaulted ceiling room. It had bunks on both sides of the room and even in the middle. Most of the kids were sleeping but some were talking in soft whispers or as soft as they could because with the advanced hearing that every solider including Wes and his two friends they could hear a pin drop in a sand storm. They continued to walk ignoring the barracks and moving on to a smaller but less crowded room. There all the officers were sleeping, or at least some of them six of them were smoking and playing cards using a fuel barrel as a table and empty ammo boxes as chairs. They stood up quickly trying to hide the cards and smokes but their embarrassed faces gave them away. Wes turned on his hells and said, "I will deal with these men I would prefer if all you outsiders wold leave now and don't bother us for the rest of the night. The other officers quickly left. Wes pulled up a chair and spoke "You men sit down give me a smoke and deal me a hand". The officers laughed and quickly sat down. All nine of them played well into morning. As Wes's first command he ordered that the men get the day off so that he could actually get some

sleep.

Three Weeks Later

Onboard the battle cruiser "New Found Glory"

All of the New Hope project was loaded on board the ship and had been in transit for almost three days now. All four hundred kids were on their way to the planet called Tekson. This planet had been in the hands of rebel forces for almost two years. The objective of their unit was to take the capital city Dangosh. Them along with the Iron Guard were ordered to break the city open. In a couple of hours they would be orbiting the planet and the next day the dropship engines would flare and they would make their ways to city surface brave the missile barrage. They would land and take the city block by block and hopefully be able to blow up the main gate so the armor could pour in. the cruiser was now orbiting the planet.

Wes, Andrew, and Tyler met with the other officers of their army. The plan was outlined and all but nine officers were asked to stay behind. Six of those that stayed behind had played cards with the three superior officers. The other three were Goliath officers. "Commander Andrew would like to meet with Lieutenant Kepsko, Captain Tumuskie, and sergeant Flornd". These officers were all Goliath officers. Captain Vamberhind, Captain Dysko, lieutenant Cormodoskie, sergeant Brosko, Captain Duncan, and Major Syliskie, these men all followed Wes and Tyler into another room to what they assumed was to play another game of cards before they were to undertake their first mission. They were half-right Wes had wanted to meet with them because out of all the fifty or so officers these six were the only men he felt that he could really trust with his life. He sat down with them and explained the attack plan but he said that almost half the company would die trying to hit the surface. He had been given orders to not tell anyone of the enormous losses that they would take. Wes was then going to take on more soldiers from another system this time he would get about five thousand men and about two hundred Serpents, and a hundred Siege Tanks. The Serpent is like a siege tank but it does not go stationary. This tank is a more mobile tank then its counterpart. He told them all this and was not surprised with the looks that fell on their faces. They were shocked to hear that they would be most likely killed before they hit the ground. Those six were told that they were ordered not to tell a soul. If they did they would be shot along with who ever they told. Then Wes called in Andrew along with the three walker officers. They had been told the same information about what was to happen tomorrow. They broke out bottles of liquor and played poker well into the night it was about two in the morning before Wes got to bed. He had a fun time and he could tell that the nine officers that stayed behind had fun to. He though "good let us have our fun after the attack how many will be left to play again when we got to another founding? How many indeed he thought, how many will die?"


End file.
